


Allura makes the paladins look weak af

by zellymaybloom



Series: 50 Day Personal Writing Challenge [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, straights? in MY fanfic? its more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellymaybloom/pseuds/zellymaybloom
Summary: I mean it's the title. There's some dudes and the paladins are like oh noooo but Allura is just super cool about it. Eh.(Lmao what's a summary)





	Allura makes the paladins look weak af

**Author's Note:**

> uherbgivesnri this was done super quickly just to get it out of the way just for my daily writing thing please tell me any typos because im sure there is a bunch.
> 
> The prompt for this thing was "I think I forgot how to breath."

A hostile alien race had invaded castle. The paladins had no idea how they got in there, but they were going to have to deal with it. Their single ship outside was easily destroyed, but they had yet to deal with the strange orc like creatures inside. They weren’t so much a problem as they were an inconvenience. Only around twelve of the bumbling, green brutes had entered the building, but it was difficult to take them down on your own. No one had yet to take one down on their own. Keith’s sword couldn’t cut through their thick armor, Lance’s gun was impractical at such a close range, Pidge’s small electric dagger barely tickled the beasts, and Hunk’s cannon could only be used as a battering ram. Shiro probably could have taken on one he figured, but he was struggling to deal with three that had picked him out as the leader.

His Galra arm buzzed with power as he swung at one of the thick skinned warriors. As he was about to strike in, the beast simply raised their arm outwards. The motion was slow, but the weight of the limb gave it enough force to send Shiro backwards into another alien’s stiff armor. Swiftly turning, his arm managed to slice through the chest plate and scrape its skin. Aggravated, brought its fist up, as if to squash him into the ground. Narrowly, he avoided the blow. Once it hit the ground though, it cracked the floor. It showed him the sheer power that these slow moving creatures. They didn’t seem to speak, but they could certainly hit.

Going back and forth between these three monsters, Shiro found himself growing more and more tired at every attack. He was running out of energy and it seemed that they were barely breaking a sweat. At this point, the other paladins had resorted to dodging and outrunning them until they regained strength, not a difficult task given the alien’s sluggish movements. Shiro didn’t get the luxury though. His opponents had seemed to notice his weakness and were somehow moving with speed they had not previously revealed. They were predicting his moves and attacks, and it seemed every time he turned, there was another one hit waiting. Eventually, he was knocked out of the circle by a hit.

In pain, but almost relieved at the escape, he started to retreat, hoping they would not all follow him. As he turned a corner, Allura ran into him.

“What are you doing here?! These things are insane. They spend the whole time wearing you out, and then start to go full force when your at your worst!”

She just looked to him with determination as she used her shapeshifting abilities to grow taller and pulled out her staff. “I’ve faced the Enlax before. I know how to do this.” At that, she sprinted into the corridor, her staff spinning above her head. Reaching the first opponent, she immediately jabbed the end of her weapon into its face. There was a sick crack as it stumbled backwards, seeming infinitely weaker than during combat. Allura repeated as she ran by all of the lingering enemies. One by one, they swayed in their spot before falling to the ground.

By then, the other paladins had joined Shiro on the sidelines. Allura had just finished destroying them, and was now proceeding to lift their impossibly heavy bodies up two at a time like it was nothing. She just kept on picking them up and carrying them to the airlock where she would eject them. He watched in awe thinking that none of that could be possible. Once she had finished sending their bodies into space, she turned back to them with a smile. All of them nodded and gave her their thanks as she went back to the helm to see if Coran kept them on course. As all the paladins began to resume their everyday tasks, Shiro remained standing, still staring at the door where she had left.

Pidge, smirked at him before turning away. “You alright there, bud?”

With flushed cheeks, he shook his head, returning himself to reality and sighed. “I think I just forgot how to breathe.”

**Author's Note:**

> welp welp welp now that that's over I hope you enjoyed! Find me on tumblr [@zellymaybloom](https://zellymaybloom.tumblr.com) for some good times. Have a fantastic day, night, evening. Just enjoy your life. Have a great life, my dude.


End file.
